


Enamored

by LadyAuroraPendragon



Series: The Series of Miscommunications [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Revealed, for real now, pinning Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Merlin and Arthur are secretly together, but everyone knows about it.<br/>(Story is better than the summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Enamorados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789180) by [Jake91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake91/pseuds/Jake91)



_Enamored: To be filled or inflamed with love._

The summer was gone, what was left was still hot days and bitterly cold nights. This was Merlin's least favorite time of the year; he woke up either sweating or freezing to death. Today, he was freezing to death, he reached for the blankets and didn't find them. Letting out a growl, he turned to face his sleeping partner and peaked open his eyes. Arthur was on the other side of the bed, completely rolled into the blanket, tucked in like a little princess. He didn't care if Merlin shivered to death, that was clear.

The sun was already up, and it looked like it had been for a while now, that wasn't good, Merlin had to stop spending the night in the king's chambers. This was the fourth time this week and Gaius was starting to get suspicious, Merlin really didn't understand why Arthur didn't just let him tell Gaius. He felt dishonest and that was really rich, coming from Merlin, who lied to everyone, even the man he loved…

That was still strange to think about, this whole relationship thing had only been going on about a month, and he never said it, well…other than to Arthur, only three times though, and once really didn't count because Arthur sat on until he said it. But he did love Arthur, even though their whole relationship was based on lies. Merlin tried not to think about that too much either.

His bed partner let out a loud yawn then, and rolled over; facing Merlin with half-lidded eyes and a goofy smile on his face. Merlin laughed to himself, as Arthur reached up and pulled Merlin down roughly, wrapping him under the blanket alongside him, it was one of the few times Merlin was alright with Arthur manhandling him. Because it did seem the prat king enjoyed manhandling Merlin quite a lot.

"You think too loudly," Arthur complained, breathing hot air on to Merlin's face as he spoke. "You woke me up."

"I'm so sorry!" Merlin replied, sarcastically. "Maybe if you hadn't stolen all the blankets during the night."

"I'm the king and it's my bed…"

"Then you wouldn't mind sleeping in it alone."

"No, in fact I prefer it, you always kick me in the legs, I only put up with it because I'm a gentlemen," Arthur retorted, snuggling his warm nose into Merlin's cold neck. Merlin scoffed at this.

"A gentleman doesn't steal the blankets!"

"How would you know, Merlin? You most certainly are no gentleman."

Merlin didn't bother feeling insulted, because he was warm now and that was much too nice. They lay there a few moments, just quietly. Merlin was thinking about getting up, because he knew Gaius would ask the same questions he did every day, when Merlin wasn't there, and Arthur would need his breakfast. But, no matter how much he thought about getting up, he just didn't, instead, he snuggled closer to Arthur. It was nice waking up to someone every day, Merlin had never had a relationship quite like this before, or one at all really. He wondered how long it would last though, until Arthur finally gave him up and took a bride. He wondered if it would still be Gwen.

"It is rather cold in here," Arthur said then, breaking Merlin from his thoughts. "Someone should start the fire back up."

"I have to get your breakfast anyway…" Merlin said, trying to wiggle out of Arthur's hold, but failing do to so. "Are you going to let me up?"

"No…"

"That's stupid," Merlin complained. "How do you plan on getting the fire started and your breakfast?"

"Magic."

"What?" Merlin asked, panicked slightly, and confused too, because sometimes when Arthur was tired, he didn't make any sense.

"It must be easy for someone with magic to restart fires and get breakfasts," Arthur let out a sigh and it tickled Merlin's neck.

"I wouldn't know…" Merlin lied, because he did know, very well how easy it could be. Arthur let out a hum then and kissed Merlin's neck, rolling away and taking the blanket with him. Merlin took that as it was time to get up and lazily staggered from the bed, almost tripping as he stood and the cold floor attacked his bare feet. He tiptoed over to where he had left his boots and slipped them on, thinking about the lie he would tell Gaius this time. Where was he this time? He turned back and looked at Arthur, who was still tucked into the bed and sighed; it was worth lying to Gaius...he just wished he were better at it.

When he reached Gaius' chambers and walked in, Gaius was turned away from him, doing something on the counter and Merlin tried his best to slip into the room and go up the stairs before Gaius noticed, but he only got to the first step when…

"Merlin!"

He sighed and shook his head, "Good morning, Gaius!"

"You didn't come home last night…again," Gaius turned around and raised his eyebrow to him. "Where were you this time? Surely not out picking more herbs, when I have yet to receive the ones you picked yesterday."

"I told you I just missed placed them is all!" Merlin explained, or tried to, without looking guilty.

"And were you out looking for them last night?" Gaius asked, walking toward Merlin. "And do you care to explain the red mark on your neck?"

"Oh that is just…" Merlin fumbled. "I ran into a tree branch, it will heal in no time."

"Of course," Gaius nodded and turned toward the counter, walking back to it. Merlin sighed, annoyed with himself, and went up the stairs. He hated lying to Gaius; he looked at the red mark on his neck, in the mirror and cursed Arthur. He changed quickly, and headed back down the stairs, Gaius didn't even bother turning around as he walked back out. He knew Gaius knew he was lying and that it was upsetting him, and that upset Merlin in turn, because Gaius had done so much for him over the years. It was like lying to your parent.

Merlin tried not to think about it, as he picked up the breakfast and returned to the king's chambers. Arthur was dressed when he got back, sitting at his desk now, reading over papers he would have to sign. Merlin set the breakfast down on the table and picked a few grapes off the plate.

"Did Gaius give you trouble?" he asked, not bothering to look up from the papers, Merlin shrugged anyway.

"He's getting annoyed with me, I think."

"That's not surprising, you're annoying."

"Thanks," Merlin rolled his eye and just for that comment, took a sausage off the plate. "Why can't we tell Gaius about us?"

"Because, I already told you…" Arthur replied, still not bothering to look up. "We cannot have anyone know just yet, we already agreed on this."

"Because we don't know what will happen if we do…"

"I would like more than anything to tell them, Merlin, you know that," he finally looked up and sighed. "But it has only been a month, we don't know where this is going. You only have to worry about Gaius; I have an entire kingdom to worry about."

"I know…I know," Merlin rolled his eyes, yet again, and headed toward the bed, to make it. He tucked the blankets under the mattress and said, "We shouldn't tell them at all, not everyone, just Gaius…when you want to."

"Why wouldn't you want to tell the others?" Arthur asked, but Merlin couldn't see him anymore. So, Merlin shrugged in thought.

"All the reasons you've said before, it just wouldn't be smart, you know?" He sighed once more. Truth be told, he didn't think the kingdom would really take the news that Arthur was sleeping with his manservant so well. "You have a whole kingdom to worry about, even after we figure this thing out."

"Let's not worry about it now."

Merlin nodded, even though no one was looking, and didn't really care if Arthur did see his nod of understanding, as he started to fluff the pillows. Arthur still had to take a wife and have an heir, so telling the whole kingdom about them would be stupid, and deep down, he knew Arthur knew that.

"I have to go to my council meeting," Arthur spoke again and Merlin jumped when he felt Arthur's hands on his sides. He had been too deep in thought and still held the pillow he had slept on last night, in his hands. He started fluffing it again.

"You didn't eat your breakfast…"

"You eat it," Arthur kissed him on the cheek, before heading toward the door. Merlin watched him go and finally dropped the pillow, putting it back on the bed before walking over to the breakfast. He picked at it, wishing Arthur was there to eat it with him, or eat it at all, for that matter. But he knew Arthur was focused on finding Morgana, before she regained too much power, or another army. It had been a whole month, and there was no sign of her, Merlin honestly doubted there would be, but he didn't tell Arthur that.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon walked down the hall, in search for the king, who hadn't been in his chambers, and hadn't been in the council chambers. There was only one thing for Leon to do at this point, go find Merlin. When he had walked into Gaius' chambers, he found the old man puttering at his workbench and saw no sign of Merlin at all.

"Have you seen Merlin, Gaius?" Leon asked, feeling as if he had lost everyone in the whole kingdom, and being head knight, that was not so good.

"No, I haven't, he doesn't spend much time here anymore," Gaius explained, looking rather peeved. Leon figured that was a personal matter  between Gaius and Merlin, so he had better not ask. "Why not ask the king?"

"Because I can't find him either…"

"Well, rest assured, wherever they are, they are surely there together."

Leon nodded then, because Gaius was most likely right. He bid Gaius a good afternoon after a moment, and headed back out, not sure where to go now. He walked up a staircase, aimlessly; he could check outside, in town…just then, a sound halted Leon's thinking. It sounded almost like a cry for help. Being head knight, it was Leon's job to investigate, and he did so. Hand on his sword as he crept forward, down the passageway he knew the sound had come from.

Leon turned the corner, at the end of the passageway, like the stealthily trained knight he was and stopped. He found two men standing just a few feet away; it took only a few seconds for Leon to recognize these men as Arthur and Merlin. Leon almost walked forward, almost spoke, but then he froze, watching them.

The king had his hands on Merlin's shoulders, pressing him against the wall, while the servant did some fast-talking, shaking his head. Leon had almost worried Merlin had gone and done something stupid again and Arthur was angry with him, but those thoughts vanished, as Arthur leaned forward and their mouths fell together. Leon's eyes widened and his own mouth fell open, he didn't know what to do, interrupting was out of the question, so he ran away. Fast as he could, back the way he had came.

He stopped and ran a hand through his moppy, curly hair and hoped they hadn't heard him. Even though there was an initial shock of seeing it with his own eyes, he had always thought there was something between them; in fact, most of the knights did, though, with the king's current state of courting Gwen, Leon hadn't thought they were pursuing things. But it was no place for Leon to judge, as long as Arthur ran the kingdom and trained the knights, that's all Leon asked for, who he took to his bed was his own business. And perhaps selfishly, Leon found a little hope in this turn of events, perhaps Arthur wouldn't marry Gwen after all. Leon knew he was wrong, to think such things, Gwen would make a lovely queen.

Speaking of Gwen, there she went, walking past Leon, down the same way, where the king was currently kissing his manservant, the same king who she thought was courting her….oh hell!

"Gwen!" he called after her, running in front of her, and making her drop her basket full of clothes.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Leon bent down and picked up the basket, but didn't hand it to her, no matter how much she tried to pull it from his arms. "What is wrong with you, Leon?"

"I'm sorry," he looked down, shaking his head. "You cannot go that way."

"Why not?" she asked, confused now. "Lord James asked me to wash his clothes while his servant gives birth."

"It is his own fault for impregnating his servant! He can go with dirty clothes."

"Don't be silly!" Gwen shook her head, and with one unexpected and strong yank, pulled the basket back to her chest. Leon sighed. "Now move over or will I have to wrestle you, like when we were children?"

If Leon could only be so lucky...

Gwen was walking around him now, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, he supposed he had been thinking about wrestling for too long. He panicked.

"No, Gwen!" he yelled, but it went ignored, she just continued down the passageway, he should have tried harder. He leaned against the wall then, eyes closed, waiting for it. When no screams or yells rang out, Leon had hope and opened his eyes again, but it was lost once more, as he saw Gwen walking back toward him, mouth hung open and tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"You knew?"

"I only just found out…"

"I should have listened to you…" she trailed off, dropping the basket of dirty clothes on the floor and wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Leon wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure how, a punch in the arm, like he would give the knights, probably wouldn't help. He offered her his hand instead, and to his surprise she took it, allowing him to pull her down the hall, to an empty room. They sat by the window, as she cried harder now. Leon only slightly wondered whose chambers they were in, but focused more on Gwen.

"I'm sorry," he said again, he was never very good with feelings, he was also an idiot, because if he wasn't, he would have long since told Gwen of his feelings and she wouldn't be crying over the king right now…that is, if she felt the same, Leon doubted she did though.

"I should have known," she mumbled. "I should have seen it coming, he has been so distant toward me lately, and there was always Merlin…"

"It isn't Merlin's fault, I'm sure he didn't intentionally do this," Leon said, because Merlin was his friend and he would not allow his name to be tarnished.

"I know, there has always been something between them," Gwen mumbled on. "I thought that…I was so foolish, I thought that Arthur might love me more, that whatever was between them, it was only an attraction."

"Arthur does love you, I'm sure of it," Leon tried. She huffed slightly, shaking her head.

"Once he told me he wanted to run away and escape the royal life…he said he would make Merlin do all of the farm work, Merlin, not me, not anyone else…he just assumed Merlin would go with him, and he would…wouldn't he?" She shook her head once again. "Of course he would, he would follow Arthur anywhere."

"The knights have always suspected them," Leon said, a small smile on his lips. "We've made bets on it."

"I just thought Arthur would finally be the one, it was the fairy tale every little girl dreams of…"

"You've never struck me as that little girl," Leon told her, to which she smiled. "You will find someone, someone who will only love you and not let anything get in the way of that love, not kings or knights, or ranks…"

"I hope you're right, Leon, thank you," Gwen stood up then and wiped her eyes one more time. "So, did you bet as well?"

"Yes," Leon nodded, with a sudden smirk. She giggled at this, but then sniffled lightly.

"And…?"

"Leon frowned, "I owe Gwaine ten coins…"


	3. Chapter 3

In Gaius' long life he had been surprised a fair few times, but this, what he had just seen, as he walked into his work chambers, was not a surprise in the slightest. In fact, he had figured as much, for quite some time now. They hadn't noticed his presence, how could they? With their hands and mouths moving in that manner. So Gaius had simply walked back out, with a shake of the head and a chuckle locked in his chest, he let it out finally, as he stood just outside the shut door. Even though he wanted to give the love birds their privacy, these were his chambers and Arthur was the king, he had a much bigger room to be doing that to his servant in. So Gaius devised a plan.

"Yes, Jonathan!" Gaius shouted, in a raised voice. "I will make that remedy for your mother straight away!"

Gaius gave it another moment, chuckling to himself at his plan and at the boys on the other side of the door. They really did act like children sometimes, but Gaius loved them all the same...but sometimes he wasn't entirely sure why. He re-entered the room again, to see Merlin sitting at the bench, (where he had left him when he left only an hour ago,) and Arthur, the king, clear clean on the other side of the room, looking slightly pink cheeked and guilty. Gaius smirked, walking toward the bench.

"Sire," he stated. "What brings you here?"

"I uh…"Arthur mumbled, scratching his forehead. Gaius nodded, trying not to laugh, as he urged him on. "I was just here to disuses something of a great importance with Merlin."

"Mhm," Gaius nodded on. "And did you?"

"Uh, yes, of course I did…"

Merlin, for his part, just sat there, looking down at the herbs he was supposedly grinding, looking also, rather pink cheeked.

"I hope I didn't interrupt, did I, Merlin?"

Merlin looked up then, wide eyed, "No…no, I didn't care what Arthur was saying anyway."

"I'm sure you didn't," Gaius couldn't hide the grin anymore, as he walked over to his counter and picked up the book that had the potions for the headaches that seemed to be bothering the kitchen staff as of late. Perhaps, from all their gossiping.

"I should be going," Arthur said then, heading toward the door and left, at a quick pace, before another word could get out. Gaius chuckled and turned back to Merlin, who had been cought watching the king go, but tried to act as if he wasn't.

"What was this important matter Arthur needed to discuss with you?"

"Oh, um…just about his socks," Merlin lied. Gaius rolled his eyes; he really was a horrid liar.

"His socks?"

"Yeah, he thinks I wash them wrong…"

"Perhaps you should start tending to Arthur's socks a bit better then."

"Yeah, I er…I should."

Gaius came and sat in front of Merlin then, checking on the herbs to see most of them still in one piece, he rolled his eyes yet again at this. He looked up at Merlin and raised his eyebrow then.

"Merlin, is there anything you wish to tell me?" he asked, hoping, that perhaps Merlin would tell him the truth, it would be nice after all. Who would Gaius tell of his and the king's affairs? But now, at least, he was sure where Merlin was, when he didn't come home. Gaius did worry, he thought Merlin might have forgotten that.

"No, why?"

He sighed, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know…" Merlin trailed off, shrugging. "Why?"

"I just think we should always be honest with each other, don't you? That we should tell each other everything, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure," Merlin nodded, shrugging again.

"Good, I'll start," Gaius cleared his throat. "I once slept with one of Arthur's nursemaids."

"Ew, Gaius…" Merlin made a face and turned away from him. Gaius tried not to roll his eyes too hard at Merlin's childishness.

"Well, it was a truth I have never told anyone else, now…it's your turn."

"Oh, um…" Merlin turned back and looked a bit forlorn. "I uh…I don't think your cooking is that great."

"Well, Merlin, I had already figured-what?!" Gaius asked, confused and outraged at this news. His cooking was just fine, if he did say so himself. "I hardly meant that, I meant…personal matters, like love, relationships…love making."

"Ew, Gaius…" Merlin made that face again and shied away, cheeks turning pink once more. Gaius let out a frustrated growl and shook his head. Merlin turned back to him after a second, with wide eyes. "Wait, you're not trying to…to give me the talk, are you?"

"No," Gaius stated, and stood up, rubbing his throbbing temples with his hand. He might have to make a batch of one of those potions for himself. "I hardly think you'll need it."

"My mother already gave me that talk when I was fourteen and…" Merlin told him. "Wait...what do you mean I'd hardly need it?"

"Well, you've been sneaking out to do something and I hardly think it's to pick herbs," Gaius retorted, shrugging one shoulder as he stirred some brown liquid in a pot.

"You think I've been out acting like the village whore, don't you?" Merlin asked, jumping up, Gaius could tell, because he heard the table moving. Gaius turned around and sighed.

"Of course not, I just wonder what you are not telling me."

"I tell you everything..."

"You and I both know that is a lie, Merlin."

"It is not, I'm an open book!" Merlin yelled, heading toward the door. "You should start trusting me more, Gaius!"

With that, Merlin pulled open the door and stomped out, and there had gone Gaius' only help he had in weeks. He just hoped, one day, Merlin might find it in himself to tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter sucks, at least I think so. I'm sorry, really.)


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought it was rude of Arthur to make us clean up after training, just because we out fight him," Elyan complained and Gwaine couldn't agree more.

"The princess is just insecure because we're better with our swords," Gwaine smirked. He was tired and hungry, and very much wanted to get out of his armor, ready to hit the tavern for the night. After training all afternoon and having to clean up afterward, it was almost dark and Gwaine's whole day had been wasted, but at least his night was still young. He didn't have any duties in the morning, so he was free to bring someone back with him...if he so chooses, and he probably would.

"If he can't handle losing he shouldn't be the king."

"That's how all king's are, big girls, no matter how manly they act," Gwaine explained, shaking his head and opening the armory door for Elyan. Elyan walked in and froze suddenly, making Gwaine run into him, he was confused at this, watching as Elyan's eyes peered around the room.

"What was that noise?" he asked Gwaine, who hadn't heard anything and just shrugged, going to take off his belt, when a voice muttered something, almost like they were being strangled or something worse. Gwiane forgot about his belt, that was almost hanging off his hips now, and pulled out his sword, stepping forward, right behind Elyan, who had done the same thing, and pulled out his sword. They walked through the armory slowly, on guard. Elyan peered around the wall, where they kept all of the wepons and Gwaine could see his eyes go wide.

"What is it?" he whispered, as Elyan turned back toward him and whispered swear words, more to himself than Gwaine, which confused Gwaine quite a lot.

"Just look," Elayn told him, after a second and Gwaine tightened his hand around his sword, confused even more. "You won't be needing that, just look."

Gwaine shrugged and walked around Elyan, looking around the corner. He first noticed Merlin, Merlin pressed against the wall, with his head leaning back on it, his mouth hung open. It was a second or two after, that Gwaine noticed Arthur there too, on his knees in front of him. Gwaine, (not surpised at all,) had to suppress a laugh, as he pulled back and looked at Elyan again, who now looked rather tickled pink about what was happening bhind that wall, Gwaine put a finger to his lips, and pointed to the door.

Once they were back outside, they both broke into rather loud laughter. Gwaine hoped the two lovers didn't hear them, though, they hadn't heard them before, they might be just a little bit too busy right now.

"WOW…" Elyan said, shaking his head, laughing still. "How long do you reckon that's been going on?"

"I don't know, mate…" Gwaine shrugged. "Did you see Merlin's face?"

"Did you see Arthur's?"

"I tried not to look…"

"You not look?"

Gwaine laughed, "I do have some dignity!"

"Sure, right…" Elyan sighed. "I guess you were right about Arthur being a girl then."

"I think I have a new respect for him actually, really knows what he's doing with a sword after all."

They were laughing again, hard, and for a long time. The whole time it took to walk around the castle, to the courtyard. Elyan was rubbing his ribs at this point, as they walked up the stairs, going inside.

"I wonder what he plans on telling my sister…"

"Don't know, maybe Leon will finally swoop in and make his move," Gwaine suggested, though he doubted it, Leon was such a chicken ass when it came to Gwen. "Do you think Gwen knows about those two?"

"She hasn't said anything to me..." Elyan shrugged. "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone either."

"Aw, come on!" Gwaine pouted, he had to tell someone, he couldn't just keep it in.

"No, mate, it's not our place."

"They'll thank us later!"

"Or kill us…"

"I should have stayed and watched…"

"Aw, come on now, I'll buy you a drink at the tavern," Elyan said, walking toward their hall of chambers. Gwaine liked the sound of that and nodded, eagerly. "Met you back here then, mate!"

Gwaine walked to his chambers and changed out of his armor quickly, hungry and wanting a tankard of mead more than he had in a long time. He still chuckled at the thought of Merlin and Arthur in the armory, he wondered how long they had been together, if they were at all. But he bet, more than anything, that they were and would stay tight lipped about it. Although, if they kept it up like that, everyone in the whole kingdom would find them out in no time. He thought about telling them this, but he supposed it wouldn't be very appreciated, they always loved to skirt around their feelings anyway, Gwaine didn't know why, everyone knew they had them. It was stupid if you asked him, and in his opinion, you really should ask him. He wished he could tell Percival about this, Percival still doubted the king and his servents love for each other, well, now Gwaine could rub it in his face, that he had been right all along. HA! He headed back out and met Elyan in the hall then, both had changed by now, and they were off to the tavern.

"Are you sure we can't tell the lads about this?" Gwaine asked and Elyan laughed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, it's not really our secret to tell, now is it?"

"But Leon owes me ten coins!"


	5. Chapter 5

Percival was a man of few words and mostly actions, but right now, he was at a loss for words at the actions that were taking place behind the broom cupboard door. He hadn't meant to be listening, hadn't meant to hear at all, he had just been passing by, carelessly, minding his own business, when he had heard what sounded like some sort of angry wildlife. He had only heard, but he could only imagine what was happening behind the door, actually…he couldn't and he didn't want to.

It didn't come as much of a surprise, however, the other knights, mostly Gwaine and Leon, always talked about how Merlin and Arthur were _'hot for each other,'_ that's what Gwaine often said anyway. Percival hadn't been fully convinced, not liking to assume things that he had no real business talking about anyway. He was here to serve, here to fight and not here to talk about whom Arthur took to his bed. But here he was now, faced with this problem.

He was perplexed to say the least. He wouldn't say anything, he couldn't say anything, that would be treason, and Percival had already had enough trouble with king's in his life. He actually liked King Arthur and to tell someone would be a dishonor.

Percival must have looked disgruntled, because as he walked down the hall, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. He didn't bother to look over, he already knew who it was, but Gwaine did seem concerned for him.

"What's wrong, Perce?" he asked, Percival just shrugged. "Aw, come on, tell me!"

"It's nothing…"

"Hm, alright," Gwaine let his one shoulder shrug, the one that didn't have an arm wrapped around Percival. "So, did you hear the lovers getting it on in the broom cupboard back there?"

Percival gasped, out loud. "No…no, I didn't hear anything," he lied, poorly. "Who do you mean?"

"Merlin and Arthur, they were getting to know each other pretty well back there, I thought you might have heard," Gwaine smirked. "I sure did."

"How would you know who it was…?"

"Easy, those two are the biggest horn-dogs in all of Camelot," Gwaine smirked further. "This is the third time I've caught them. The first was in the armory, with Elyan."

"Elyan knows?" Percival asked, surprised, and worried all at once.

"Oh yeah," Gwaine's smirk didn't go away then, but it did lessen a little. "He says Gwen knows too, she found out a few weeks ago."

"Gwen?" Percival frowned. "She must be hurt."

"Nah, I think she's moving on. I hope onto Leon, personally, because if he doesn't stop giving her those love eyes I am going to slap his facial hair right off!" Percival laughed at Gwaine, this was why he and Gwaine were so close. Gwaine was so outspoken, he did enough talking for the both of them combined. "Speaking of Leon...he still owes me ten coins."

"For what?" Percival asked, but never got an answer, because just then the very man they were speaking of, Leon, and Elyan, walked around the corner, shaking their heads.

"Heard, have you?" Gwaine asked, smirk returning to full force now. "Can't keep it in the bed, can they?"

"They're too tired from they're activities around the castle!" Elyan remarked, crossing his arms as he reached the two men.

"I'm surprised the whole of Camelot hasn't found out yet," Leon shook his head.

"Who's to say they haven't?" Gwaine asked, slipping his arm from Percival and walking over to Leon. "And pay up, brother, you owe me ten coins!"

"I don't owe you anything!" Leon argued, but with a smile on his face, pushing his hand into his pant pocket. "You're going to clean me out, I was planning to go to the tavern tonight," he handed Gwaine a few coins and pushed his hand away. "There, take your petty money!"

"Sir Leon, a true man, he is," Gwaine remarked, counting the coins in his hand. "A true man who only gave me five coins!"

"I'll buy you a drink tonight," Leon shrugged, to which Gwaine smiled.

"That's more like it."

"I thought I warned you not to beat with him?" Elyan was saying at this point, turning to Leon who was still watching Gwaine, as he checked the coins for counterfeit, just to be a jerk. Because everyone knew, Leon was a man of his word.

"And I told you the same…" said a voice behind them, the men turned around to see Gwen walking toward them. "Betting is foolish and a waste of time." She smiled at her brother, kindly, before turning to Gwaine. "Did he finally give you those ten coins?"

"How did you know?" Gwaine, shooting Leon a look, before looking back at Gwen.

"He's been trying to avoid giving you those coins for weeks," Gwen smiled at Leon, who blushed. But he sobered up, when he saw Gwaine's glare.

"Not so noble and honorable, are we now?" Gwaine remarked and everyone laughed. It was then that Gaius joined the party, walking toward them with a bag under his arm.

"Hello, Gaius!" Gwen greeted him. The old man, who Percival didn't know all that well, smiled at them.

"I've been looking for Merlin, I cannot hope to make all these potions without his help, "Gaius let out a sigh. "There has been an outbreak of colds through the lower town, if I could ever find that boy anymore..."

"Oh, he's busy right now," Leon said, clouding the truth quite a bit, in Percival's opinion anyway.

"Yeah, with Arthur…" Gwaine added, with a sly grin.

"He's always busy with Arthur these days," Gaius complained. "I swear, they will never cease. Perhaps they should come up for air once in awhile… "

"Wait, you know?" Gwen asked, eyes going wide at the old man, who chuckled.

"Of course I do, it doesn't take a fool to figure it out," he smiled. "Merlin hardly ever comes home these days, I always find him sneaking in at sunrise or even well after that, with one horrid excuse after another."

"They're in a cupboard right now!" Gwaine thought it was his right to tell Gaius this, Percival nudged him in the shoulder, but Gwaine ignore it.

"But of course, I wonder how he gets his duties done in the day…" Gaius rolled his eyes. "Though, I suppose he has his ways of jollying Arthur out of punishment."

"Mhm," Gwaine girnned. "But I bet he likes the punishment's Arthur comes up with all the same."

"Who does?" The sickened faces Gwen and (mostly) Percival were sporting and the other keen gins and dirty looks all had frozen, as the voice sounded, they all stopped and turned to it, staring at Merlin as if he had horns. "…what?"

"Uh…Merlin," Leon started, looking between the knights and Gwen and Gaius. "We were just talking about matters of the kingdom."

"Oh…right," Merlin muttered, looking awkwardly between them all. "Anything interesting?"

"Not at all..." Gwaine smirked, Percival noticed as his mate looked Merlin up and down. "Where have you been, Merlin?"

"I was um…" Merlin trailed off, itching the bridge of his nose, nervously. "Arthur made me clean his floors again."

"Oh, did he?" Gwaine remarked and started laughing, it wasn't anything for Leon and Elyan to start too and then Gwen was and Gaius. Percival didn't want to admit it, but he had chuckled too.

"What's funny about cleaning the floors?" Merlin asked then, after a few seconds, looking so confused that Percival felt bad.

"Nothing at all, Merlin," Leon replied, turning to the men then. "But we had better be off, come on, Elyan."

"I'll see you at dinner," he remarked to his sister, giving Merlin a sideways look before heading down the hall with Leon. Percival watched the two knights go, as he heard Gaius speaking.

"Merlin, I'll need your help with these cold remedies," he was saying, Percival looked back in time to see the physician start dragging the younger man down the hall, but Gwaine stopped them.

"Listen, Merlin," he said, placing a hand on the servants shoulder. "Don't let Arthur be too _hard_ on you, huh?"

Gwaine let out a chuckle that was dark and dirty and Gwen shook her head, while Merlin looked confused and scared all at the same time. Percival decided to pull Gwaine along then, to get him out of there quickly, before he said anything else that offends woman and gave away that they knew. And so, he pulled a laughing Gwaine down the hall, rolling his eyes at his best mate as he did. Percival reckoned then, that Gwaine was enjoying this almost as much as Arthur and Merlin were.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin folded a pair of Arthur's pants, fumbling slightly, worry hard-stuck in his mind. His thoughts wondered back to the conversation he had with the knights, Gwen, and Gaius, or rather, the conversation they were having around him. He feared they knew. But these fears were halted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his middle and hard lips on his neck.

"Arthur…" he mumbled. He hadn't heard him come in. Arthur made a humming noise and continued with wet lips, placing kisses on Merlin's neck. "Arthur," he tried again. "I have something to tell you."

"Later," Arthur told him, pushing him down onto the bed, face first. "We can finally finish what we started in that cupboard this afternoon."

"But…" Merlin struggled, pushing Arthur back and rolling over. Arthur advanced on him still, hovering over him, with hungry lips now on his collarbone, pulling off his jacket, quickly and with ease. "I think we've been found out."

"By who?" Arthur asked, but didn't seem all that interested. Merlin pushed him back, by the shoulders, to look at him.

"Gwaine, I think, and maybe Gwen….and Gaius thinks I've been out acting like the village whore," Merlin frowned. "I think they know. I told you we shouldn't be fooling around in…"

Arthur kissed him, hard wet and hungry, right on the lips, obviously trying to shut him up, but it didn't work. Merlin pulled away.

"…in the halls and everywhere else!"

"Merlin, it is impossible for anyone to have found out, we have been nothing but discreet," whilst saying this, Arthur pushed Merlin's shirt up and over his head. Merlin just let him at this point, with a roll of the eye. "Now will you please relax?"

"Fine…I'm relaxed, it's your kingdom you're wasting away with a serving boy," Merlin remarked, to which Arthur growled.

"You are much more than that."

"Tell that to everyone else…"

"No one would dare say a word about you, not if I can help it."

"Sure…"Merlin nodded, kissing Arthur this time. He felt Arthur trying to pull back and he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, tight, moving his mouth so he captured more of Arthur's lips and his attention. Well, he did want to finish what they had started in the cupboard, so Merlin planned on doing just that.

"Mm, Merlin," Arthur mumbled after a moment, pulling away to take in a much needed breath. He left kisses down Merlin's bare chest then, these kisses much softer than the others before. He looked up at Merlin, from about mid chest and smiled. "You're beautiful…"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say," Merlin remarked, raking gentle fingers through Arthur's blond hair. He liked to do that a lot, Arthur never complained about it either.

"But you are, at least to me," Arthur stated. "And when we do tell them, all of Camelot will see that too, if they don't already."

Merlin grinned then, "You like me…"

"Hardly…" Arthur scoffed, returning to his kisses, but Merlin hadn't quite finished with this topic yet.

"You do like me," he laughed, as Arthur looked up and glared. "That's alright, I like you too."

"Of course you do."

"You know what I like the most…?" Merlin smirked; he tiptoed his fingers down Arthur's back and with a keen hand, pinched Arthur right on the backside.

"Ah!" Arthur jerked forward, making their hips rub together in a very nice fashion, Merlin had to admit. Arthur seemed to think so too. "God…Merlin."

"You said you wanted to finish what we were doing in the cupboard…" Merlin grinned, lifting his bottom half up again, to grind against Arthur. The king, for his part, let out a shaky breath and grabbed hold of Merlin's hips, making Merlin's grinds, that much more intense.

Merlin was just about to take his king's shirt off and take control of this situation, having completely forgotten about his worries beforehand, only to then hear a loud and rather rude knock at the door. All actions froze, hips, still pushed together and wondering hands. Arthur looked up  and glared nastily at the door, pulling away from Merlin quickly.

"Damn it," Arthur complained, rubbing his face. "Who the hell is it?" he yelled, toward the door, not at all in a kingly voice or any kind of properness. "WELL?!"

"Sir Leon, Sire…" Leon said on the other side of the door. "There has been a Morgana sighting, my lord."

Arthur looked back at Merlin then, with wide eyes, as he struggled from the bed. Merlin got up too, and looked for his shirt; it was on the floor by his feet.

"Go to the council chambers," Arthur instructed Leon. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, Sire!" they heard Leon say and then nothing, Arthur still looked wide eyed as Merlin finally pulled his shirt back on.

"Morgana…" the King mumbled. Merlin wanted to be supportive, but his brain was still lingering in what had been happening a few seconds ago and only nodded. "Perhaps we will find her this time."

"I'm sure we will…" Merlin trailed off, taking in a breath, as he followed Arthur out of the chambers.

Flushed still, Merlin followed Arthur down to the council chambers. Where Leon stood, Arthur rushed to him, seriousness written in the air. Merlin stood off in the corner, as they talked.

"What have you found out?"

"I just talked to a villager who said she might have seen Morgana, that this person was clearly, badly wounded and traveling across the broader of Essetire, Sire."

"Did she give you a disrpstion fo this person?"

"She did," Leon nodded.

"And?"

"It seems very likely to be Morgana, Sire."

Arthur turned quickly, back toward Merlin, "Ready the horses, we leave within the hour."

"I will gather men," Leon said from over Arthur's shoulder, but Arthur shook his head, looking only at Merlin. Who, really thought this whole thing was a horrid idea.

"No, too many Camelot knights will tip her off, we will be fine on our own."

"But, Sire…" Leon trailed off, as Arthur turned around and must have given him a look, probably one of those looks he had learned from Uther. Merlin never liked those looks either. "Very well, I will go imfrom the knights of your trip."

Leon bowed slightly then, giving Merlin a worried look as he walked out. Arthur sighed, and leaned against one of the high-backed chairs in the room, looking deep in thought. But that didn't stop Merlin from disturbing him.

"Arthur," he said, urgently. "We can't go alone, she's a sorceress!"

"She is injured," Arthur replied, boredly.

"That doesn't mean that she isn't still dangerous, you can't fight her on your own!"

"I won't be on my own, you will be there," Arthur said, looking over to Merlin with a smile that said too many things, which if actually spoken, would make Arthur sound like a girl. Merlin appreciated it, he felt the same way in fact, but this was no time for love sonnets and feelings.

"Arthur, please…" he trailed off, trying but failing to think of the right words to change the Kings mind. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," Arthur walked then, toward the window, looking at the sun high in the sky. Merlin frowned, rubbing his sore forehead. "Go ready the horses, Merlin."

"Horses, of course," he muttered, annoyed, as he walked away. "We'll need horses to ride to our deaths..."

Merlin left, heading to the stables. But on his way there, to tell one of the stable boys to ready two horses for a couple of idiots, running off to find a sorceress, Merlin stopped by Gaius' chambers. And as always, Gaius wasn't that helpful.

"What if she tries to kill him…?" Merlin asked, fear wedged in his chest. He couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Arthur.

"She will," Gaius replied, matter-of-factly, as he dumped herbs into a bowl. "Without question or hesitation."

Merlin rolled his eyes at this," Thanks."

"Merlin, you are a sorcerer," Gaius reminded him, as if he needed it. "A much more powerful one, than she is sorceress, if I might add."

"So you want me to use magic?"

"If you do not have any other choice," Gaius shrugged, looking at Merlin now, with serious eyes. "Then yes, I do."

"What if Arthur sees?" Merlin asked his fears. "What if I have no choice but to use magic in front of him?"

"Then it will be time for him to learn your secret," Gaius stated. "If he cares for you as much as you do him, then he will understand."

"What if he hates me…?"

"He will not hate you, Merlin," Gaius smiled, pointing to Merlin's neck then. "If those markings mean anything I can only assume he feels rather the opposite about you."

Merlin's stomach dropped, eyes going wide, as his hand reached up to cover up a love bite Arthur had given him at some point. He didn't remember when, there had been so many marks that Merlin lost count, not that he was counting, just stopped remembering when he got them. He gulped, mouth opening and shutting trying to think of an excuse to tell Gaius, nothing was coming to him…

"How…how…did you know?" Merlin finally muttered out, stupidly. Gaius laughed.

"You did next to nothing to hide it from me."

"I wanted to tell you, I really did, honestly…I just..."

"You don't have to explain to me, my boy," Gaius reached out and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Just know that I am happy for you, the both of you. And I know you will do anything in your power to bring Arthur, and yourself, home safely, whatever that may be."

"If I have to use magic, I will."

"I know, and I have faith in you."


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they rode out it was almost sunset and even still, Arthur wouldn't wait until the next morning. Merlin, mostly, sat quiet on his horse, fears bubbling inside him. He would feel a lot safer if a few knights would have come with them, he voiced this a few times, but Arthur didn't seem to care and just told him to shut up. Which was rather common, after all.

It got dark quickly, and they were forced to make camp soon after. They made camp together, Merlin was surprised when Arthur started to unroll the bedrolls, as he tended to a fire, but didn't mention it. This was the first time they had been out, camping, since they had gotten together and Merlin thought, Perhaps Arthur was just trying to be chivalrous. He smiled at the thought, continuing with the fire.

Once the fire was roaring, Merlin sat by a rock, resting his arm on it as he watched the flames. He could hear Arthur rustling around in one of the packs still connected to the horse, he paid this no mind as he tried to think of happier things than their upcoming face-to-face with Morgana. His mind seemed stuck on it though. Before long, Arthur came up and sat down next to him, Merlin turned toward him only to get something shoved in his mouth. It was a strawberry.

"You've gone back to feeding me again?" he asked, around the fruit. Arthur chuckled.

"You need to eat," his mouth was also full now too. Merlin took a few pieces of cheese from Arthur's hands and started nipping at them, his brain still off in worry. "Merlin…"Arthur said, after a moment. "Stop worrying so much, you're giving me a headache."

"I can't help it," Merlin admitted, sighing. He had only finished off one piece of cheese, but his belly just couldn't take anymore, so he brought the cheese to Arthur's lips and when the King opened his mouth, he shoved the whole thing in. It was pay back; Arthur glared at him and chewed.

"You can so help it," Arthur rebutted, after swallowing the cheese. "Just relax, everything will be fine, I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Merlin told him. "What if something happens? I don't want to lose you… if given the chance, you know she will kill you."

"You're not going to lose me."

Arthur seemed so sure, but Merlin wasn't, he sighed again and leaned into the rock, rubbing his aching head. They stayed quiet for a bit then, both probably thinking. Merlin definitely was. He wondered what they would do with Morgana, if they did find her, and she didn't kill them. (Which was just highly unlikely, at least to Merlin anyway.)

"What are you going to do with her?" he asked then. "If we do manage to get her?"

"Bring her back to Camelot," Arthur shrugged. "Were there's a cell with her name on it."

"Will you kill her?"

Arthur paused for a second, "I don't know…"

Merlin looked at him then and saw the sadness in his eyes, Morgana had been their friend once. But now, Arthur knew she was more than that, she was his sister and Arthur being Arthur, of course, he wouldn't want to kill his own sister. Not that she felt the same, Merlin knew she didn't. And Merlin also knew, for a fact, if it came down to it, he wouldn't give killing Morgana a second thought, if it meant saving Arthur.

"She can escape, if you give her enough time," he said, instead of what he had been thinking. "The cells can't hold her for very long."

"When I had confronted her in Camelot, her magic wouldn't work, it was as if it were blocked somehow," Arthur explained, and Merlin nodded, because he had caused that. "Perhaps she is still having the same problem, or perhaps whatever it was, could be done again."

Merlin knew very well that he could do it again, very easily. It was a good idea Arthur had, if he was willing to trust magic to do it.

"It probably involves magic, you know," he said then, timidly. "Whatever that was."

"If it keeps her in the cells…then we have no choice, do we?" Arthur looked at Merlin with narrowed eyes and he nodded, slowly, biting down on his lip. "Let's go to bed, we will only have a few hours of sleep at this rate."

Merlin got up then and headed to the bedrolls, that any other time they went camping, were separated a good foot or so, but this time, were laid out right next to each other. It almost looked like one big bedroll, Merlin smirked at this fact and laid down on one, the one he knew was his and rolled on his side. He could hear Arthur next to him, doing the same thing and only a moment or two later, felt arms wrap around his middle.

"Goodnight, Merlin," Arthur said, before kissing the spot of skin just behind Merlin's ear, wrapping him tighter into the embrace. Merlin snuggled against it and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight."

Merlin woke up cold and without arms around him; he didn't like this at all and sat up rather quickly, looking around for Arthur. He was there, stomping out the fire and when he noticed Merlin awake, he rolled his eyes.

"It's about time you've gotten up," he stated, adjusting the bit of armor he was wearing as he walked over. "Let's go, we had better get a move on if we want to make it to the boarder of Essetir by sundown."

"Yes, Sire," Merlin nodded, getting up quickly and rolling up his bedroll. (Arthur had already put his away.) Merlin did a quick check, to make sure they hadn't misplaced anything, before getting on his horse, nodding to Arthur, who was impatiently waiting on his own horse, that it was alright to go.

After a bit of riding and the morning fuzz left Merlin's mind, he started worrying again; what if Morgana was too quick for him? What if she acted before Merlin could? He frowned, taking a deep breath, he just needed to focus, this wasn't the first time they had road off into danger together.

"You should have taken Leon or Gwaine with you," Merlin muttered after a second. Arthur scoffed and looked back at Merlin, who was a few steps behind on the horse.

"And left you behind?" Arthur chuckled. "You would have never agreed to that."

"Probably not," Merlin admitted. "But at least Leon or Gwaine are better with a sword."

"You could have learned how to use a sword, but you refused to let me train you."

"Because you're mean…"

"I'm mean?" Arthur asked, sounding almost outraged and Merlin grinned, a little, with a nod.

"Mean and a clotpole!"

"How am I mean or a clotpole?" Arthur asked, looking back, now, with a raised eyebrow.

"You always yelled things at me, like lung and parry…" Merlin frowned. "I don't know what those words mean!"

"I was not yelling, those were instructions!"

"Well, I didn't like your instructions…"

Arthur, with a long eyeroll, turned back to his horse, "Sometimes I wonder what I see in you."

"Well, you've probably still got a chance with Gwen," Merlin commented, slightly offended by Arthur's words. Arthur looked back again, and glared.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"It's true!" he retorted. "She won't even know this ever happened, if that's what you wanted."

"You know damn well that's not what I want."

"Then why did you say the thing?" Merlin asked, with a sassy cock to the head.

"What… _thing_?" Arthur asked, pulling back on his reins to slow his horse, so he was now riding along side Merlin. Merlin, for his part, shot Arthur a look that said _'you're an ass,_ ' the king had to know that look pretty well by now.

"The _'I don't know what I see in you,'_ thing!"

"Because you are a cabbagehead!" Arthur retorted and leaned over, giving Merlin a slight shove, but not enough to push him off. Thank the gods, he didn't want to fall in any mud puddle.

"That's my word!"

"And it fits you perfectly…"

"See, mean and a clotpole!"

"Does this meaningless running of the mouth make you feel better?" Arthur asked, after a moment of silence, as they passed some thick trees. Merlin thought about it and shrugged, he hadn't been thinking about Morgana, so he supposed it did.

"I guess so…"

"Good, me too."

Merlin grinned at this, "I always knew you liked it when we bickered."


	8. Chapter 8

They reached a small village just before the Essetir boarder a few hours before sundown, Arthur, being a clotpole, wanted to stop and ask the villagers what they might have seen, or whom rather. They talked to the village elder, Albinus and luckily, he had seen someone just the other day.

"She was wearing black, clutching her side as if she were injured," Albinus told them. "And it was the strangest thing, I had seen her at night, but it looked as if…she had a tiny dragon following after her."

"A tiny dragon?" Arthur replied, eyebrows rising.

"I said it was strange, Sire," Albinus shrugged. "It must have been my eyes."

"Must have been" Arthur nodded, putting a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "Thank you, your help is most appreciated."

They returned to their horses after that and Albinus waved them off, once back in the cover of the trees Merlin let out a long sigh. A tiny Dragon? That must mean Aithuisa and further meant that Kilharrah was really not doing his job of taking care of her.

"Where did Morgana get a dragon?" Arthur was asking now, eyes drifting over to Merlin, who could only shrug. Because really, where did she get Aithusa from? "You think it is the same dragon we saw in the woods that one time, don't you?"

"Well, there isn't any other dragons that I know of…"

"Do you think the dragon has turned against us?"

"It's a baby it was never for us, it doesn't know any better," Merlin said, quickly. "Maybe Morgana is nice to it."

"Morgana being nice to anything is about as farfetched as my imagination will go," Arthur retorted, coldly.

"She wasn't always like this, Arthur," Merlin said then, frowning. "She was kind once, she cared about us…all of us. There's no reason to think she couldn't care for something again."

"I know, I-" but just as Arthur was speaking there was rustle of leaves and then a dragon flew before them. "It's the dragon!" Arthur announced, stalling his horse and jumping off. "Morgana can't be far off!"

Merlin got off his horse too and followed Arthur, as he slipped in between the trees were Aithusa had just gone. He followed behind; wishing he could tell Arthur it would only take one call for him to get the dragon to show them where Morgana was, but he couldn't. They reached a clearing before long, where Aithusa landed and turned to them, a dead mouse hanging by its tail in her mouth. She looked happy to see them, fluttering higher in the air than she had their last meeting.

She flew toward Merlin and spun around him, eyeing him with intent blue eyes. She made a happy noise and fluttered higher. He wished they had met again on happier grounds. When he looked at Arthur again, he was standing a few inches ahead of him, frozen in place, staring at where Morgana stood.

"Arthur, I wish I could say it was nice to see you," she remarked, voice rough, even as she laughed darkly. "It was so thoughtful of you to come here so I could kill you."

"I have come here…" Arthur replied, slowly. "To finish this one way or another."

"So, you have come to kill me?" she asked, nodding slowly, clutching at her side. "I'm afraid you have wasted a trip, no mortal blade can kill me, only injure me at best."

"I have not come to kill you," Arthur replied again, with a steady tone to his voice, not looking away from his sister once.

"Don't tell me you have come to make friends!" she grinned, clearly amused by this. But then it switched to dark, a cruel look replaced it. "Our time as friends is long over, your father made sure of that."

"Our father," Arthur corrected.

"Uther was never my father," she retorted back, spiteful. "He killed my kind like pigs for slaughter!"

"Like you have done, to those who stand for Camelot."

Merlin inched closer to Arthur now, if the way Morgana looked said anything, it was that she would surely act soon. He didn't know how he could get Arthur out of here without him seeing Merlin use magic, but he didn't really have time to think of a plan.

"I have done what I had to do to take the throne!"

"It doesn't belong to you, Morgana," Arthur said then, calmly. "It never has and it never will."

"It will be mine, whether you give it to me, or I take it myself!" she seethed, hand reaching up and eyes flashing gold. Merlin didn't know what she had done, it didn't seem like anything at first. But when Arthur gasped for air and fell to his knees, it was clear, she was choking him.

"Stop it!" Merlin yelled, before he could stop himself. Arthur's face was turning red and it wasn't like he could just take her hands from his throat, there was nothing he could do, unless he-

"Merlin…" Arthur chocked out, either asking for help or telling him to stop before he got himself hurt. Merlin didn't much care either way.

"Look at you, trying to protect your king," Morgana chuckled at him. "Why are you so loyal to him, I wonder." She smiled, with almost pure glee as her hand fell down to her side and Arthur gasped for air again. "Well, you've got your wish now, Merlin."

It was a quick flash of the eyes, so quick Merlin almost didn't see it, and Arthur, who was trying to control his breathing, had missed it all together. But what couldn't be missed was the dagger that now flew toward them, Merlin scrambled back for only a second, breath stuck in his throat, but there was no invisible hand chocking him. The blade was just inches from Arthur's chest when Merlin did it, he threw his own hand up and with the flash of his own eyes the dagger stopped, just stopped right there, point nearly touching Arthur's armor. Merlin gave up then, letting the dagger fall to the ground, just like he had just given up his relationship with Arthur by doing magic.

He couldn't even look at Arthur, because if he did he would see it, the hurt, the anger. There was no way Arthur would have missed that, he knew, he knew his secret. Merlin wanted to cry, but didn't.

"You're a sorcerer!" Morgana yelled, shock clearly written on her face. Merlin glared at her, because it was her fault, it was her fault everything was ruined with Arthur now. His fists balled at his sides.

"I am," he replied, dark, darker than even she had been speaking before. Morgana's face turned from shock to amused then.

"I should have known," she chuckled. "All of the times I could have had successes and didn't, you were always there."

"You do not deserve the throne, you are no better than Uther!" he said, raising his voice at the end, because he was angry. She looked truly enraged then and let out a scream, eyes turning gold, but he was quicker than her this time. With a burst of magic, the dagger that had been lying at Arthur's feet now traveled back over to her, stopping at her chest. She let out a small sound that sounded like meep and looked up at them.

"You cannot kill me," she said, smug.

"I will do whatever I have to," he replied, threatening with his hand, that he would let the blade touch her. She shrugged back. "To protect this kingdom and its king."

She shook her head, "Your tricks are no match for me, I am a high priestess."

"They are more than just tricks," he said, almost cruelly, he thought. "I am Emrys."

Her face turned to shock again, but just for a second, before grinning, "Of course you are," she let out a small laugh. "Do you hear that Arthur? Emrys, right under your nose, and all this time…it has been Merlin."

Merlin chanced a look over to Arthur, for the first time since he had preformed magic in front of him and saw him frowning. He couldn't bare it, to be hurting Arthur this way. So he looked away, before his emotion got the best of him.

"Your persicaius servant a sorcerer," Morgana continued. "Whatever will you do?" She was laughing again, sounding truly deranged. "I will gladly watch him beheaded with you, Arthur, just this once."

"I will not be beheading anyone," Arthur finally spoke, slowly, firmly, stepping forward. "I know what he is, I have for some time now." He turned back to Merlin then and Merlin gulped, it didn't register what he had said, Merlin only feared rejection. "Tie her up."

"You knew?"Morgana was asking and Merlin was still just standing there, because it was dawning on him. _Arthur knew?_ He had for some time now? Merlin's heart was racing, he could hardly focus on keeping the spell on the dagger, his head was spinning. _He knew_ , or was Arthur just saying that to throw Morgana off? Merlin bit his lip, more scared than he had ever been before.

"I'm not my father, I never was," Arthur retorted then, turning around and walking away. This left Morgana and Merlin to just look at each other, and Merlin thought, bitterly, that this was the first time in years that they were feeling the same thing; confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin sat in the grass, darkness had filled the sky, and he now held the dagger in his hands. It was the same dagger Arthur had given Morgana as a birthday present, one that Merlin had foreseen in the Crystal Cave and tried to prevent her getting. He ran his fingers over the red, ruby jewels, absentmindedly.

He glanced over to where Morgana was bound to a tree, he had done that, he had bound her there, and it was his only job to do; sit there and watch her, and make sure she didn't escape.

Arthur had gone to get firewood, or something, he muttered so quickly before running off, Merlin couldn't quite catch what he had said. And now, Merlin couldn't help but feel completely useless and hopeless. He was confused, so confused, so completely and utterly confused that his brain felt like mud.

Arthur knew? Or had he just been lying? Still, Merlin didn't know. He wished he did though, because if Arthur did know then maybe there was still a chance for them, but if he really hadn't…what chance was there for them getting back to where things had been? Even if Arthur forgave him for lying and betraying him, he still couldn't trust Merlin anymore.

Merlin sighed and ran a worried hand through his hair. He would have to show Arthur he could trust him again, because if not Merlin, who could Arthur trust? After all, all Merlin wanted was for Arthur to be alive and happy, even if that meant he couldn't be happy with Merlin anymore, even if that meant their romance stopped and he married Gwen. Even then, Arthur could trust him….he would make sure he knew that, if he had to prove it a thousand times, he would.

Arthur returned, finally and threw the few strips of wood on the ground, before coming and sitting down next to Merlin. He might have been thinking positive before, but now, he felt fear welling up inside him.

Arthur glanced over at him and he all but burst, "You knew?" he asked, his voice sounding twitterpated, there was no better word for it. "Or…did you just tell her that?"

"No," Arthur shrugged. "I knew."

Arthur was being short with him and Merlin just couldn't take it, he needed answers, how did he know? When did he find out?

"When did you find out?"

"Years ago…" Arthur answered and Merlin frowned, so many questions running through his mind. "And there you were, thinking I was stupid, hm?"

"'I never thought that…"

"Sure," Arthur commented and then laughed at Merlin's forlorn face. But it wasn't an annoyed laugh, it was a normal, everyday Arthur laugh and Merlin was confused, even more so, when Arthur slide closer to him and smiled. "It wasn't all at once that I found out, it started with your father. When he told me he stayed in Eldor with a woman named Hunith it struck me, you had been acting so strange before we met him, I knew it wasn't just Camelot you were worried for, and when he died…I saw you, you know I saw you."

Merlin nodded, bagging him to go on, because that really didn't explain anything . So he knew Balinor was his father, alright, that was one thing.

"When I told you no man was worth your tears, I was never talking about him," Arthur continued. "I was sure I would be killed by the dragon and I didn't want you to cry for me." Arthur smiled at him, sadly now. "I thought it was foolish for you to come with me, there was no sense in both of us dying, but then you sent the dragon away...and yes, I know you sent him away, I've seen you talking to him enough times by now. I knew then, that you were a Dragonlord. Either you had been hiding it that whole time and plotting with the dragon, I didn't know, but why would you go all that way and see your father get killed just to hide your secret? So I talked to Gaius, he told me the Dragonlord power is given to the son once the father dies, so you hadn't been lying to me...or so I thought."

Arthur reached out then, pulling Merlin closer, gently running fingers along his spine. Merlin looked up at him, waiting to hear more. "Go on."

"It was in that year," Arthur went on, just as asked, looking a bit more subdued now. "The year we were looking for Morgana that I figured out you were a sorcerer, Gaius had said just because someone was a Dragonlord doesn't mean you also are gifted with magic, that it is like magic but different. I had just been injured by a bandit and was blacking out, I thought I was dead, the man was just about to carry out the final blow and then he was pushed back by some invisible force and you were there, muttering words I didn't understand, I started to feel the injury heal but I blacked out anyway. "Arthur let out a pained sigh at this point and pulled Merlin even closer. "I was angry with you, Merlin, so angry, for a long time; there were many times I nearly told my father. I was being foolish, it took time but I started to see reason, I started to think about all the strange things that happened to me since knowing you, all the times I could have died…"

"I will always protect you," Merlin told him, in a whisper, laying his head on the king's shoulder, not caring that the armor was there. Arthur made a humming noise and Merlin felt warm lips on his forehead. "Why didn't you ever tell me you knew?"

"I wanted you to tell me, I thought that after I became king you would," Arthur explained. "But you didn't. And when we became romantic with each other, I was sure you would tell me, not wanting any secrets between us…"

"I wanted to, I just…I didn't know how."

"I figured as much, I was hurt by it though," he admitted. "I thought perhaps you didn't feel as strongly as I did, it felt like you did, but then I thought perhaps that was my own hopes clouding my judgment, that's why I said we should keep our relationship secret, I didn't want made a fool of in front of all of Camelot."

"I thought you said it was because we weren't sure where this was going?" Merlin asked, sitting up some, to look at Arthur properly.

"I didn't know if you were sure, I have been very sure about what I feel for you, I would have been yelling it from the rooftops, if you had just told me your damned secret," Arthur smirked at him and pulled him back down. "But I suppose it's all out in the open now, isn't it?"

Merlin smiled slightly, leaning back into him. "I guess it is…finally."

"And how does it feel...?" he asked, smirking still, fingers slipping under the hem of Merlin's shirt. Merlin gasped at the cold fingers on his skin. "To have no secrets between us?"

Merlin's smile grew. "It feels…nice."

"Just nice?"

Arthur's lips were on his before he could answer, warm and gentle and Merlin melted into it, just like he always did when Arthur kissed him like that. It hadn't really dawned on him yet, it didn't really sink in, that Arthur knew, had so for a long time and he wasn't angry, he wasn't giving up _this_. But now it _was_ dawning on Merlin, sort of like a sudden rush of water over your head and he was laughing against Arthur's mouth and then pushing him over, on to his back and straddling his waist.

He changed the pace of their kiss to something needy and dirty, licking and biting at Arthur's bottom lip so it would open. And it did so, with a moan that Merlin had to stop for a second to enjoy, before continuing on. Arthur, one hand still placed on Merlin's spine, the other came up to rest on Merlin's neck, as he kissed Merlin back with the same dirty need Merlin felt.

But it was Arthur, the damn prat, who pulled away, laughing a little. "Merlin..." he said, slowly, catching his breath. "My sister is right over there..."

"Oh," Merlin blushed, pulling away from Arthur, and sliding off and away from him. "I forgot."

This promoted Arthur to laugh again, and pull him close once more. "We will finish this tomorrow, when we get back to Camelot, you can be sure of that."

Merlin tucked into Arthur's side and laid his head on his shoulder again, ignoring the armor and whatever was poking him in the back of the head, it was worth it. The smile that now tugged at his lips was permanent; he knew it was, it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"Go to sleep," Arthur told him, running warm hands, up and down Merlin's arm and side. "I'll keep watch over her."

"No," Merlin sighed. "I want to stay awake with you."

They just sat there for awhile, not talking, because there was no need to, watching as the fire that Merlin had lit early, all but fizzle out. There was almost no light now and Merlin didn't want to get up or let Arthur go long enough for one of them to fix the fire, so he blatantly ignored it. Choosing instead, to run his nose along Arthur's neck.

"Do magic for me," he heard Arthur say, and that damn smile returned tenfold. "I want to watch you do it, instead of turning away and pretending I didn't see."

Without a word against the idea, Merlin raised his hand and the flames grew back, larger than they had been even earlier when Merlin had started it. Arthur made a noise, that sounded kind of like a _humph_ and then he was kissing Merlin's forehead again, with ghost lips and really, honestly, Merlin had never been more happy in his entire life.

Forgetting about Morgana there at all, and the fact that she had probably just seen and heard all of this, Merlin would happily sit right here, wrapped in the king of Camelot's arms forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadly, Merlin's wish didn't come true. Morning came and they could no longer lay there. It was back to work. Arthur was off trying to find something for them to eat on the go, all their provisions were gone now. And it was Merlin's job to watch Morgana.

He readied the horses while they waited for Arthur. Merlin had every intention of ignoring her presence, even though he sort of felt like he should thank her, somehow. Because of her, now there was nothing holding his and Arthur's relationship back. Too bad he wasn't that kind of a soul, she had done too much, caused too much pain. She had hurt Arthur too many times, and by now, she must know, if you hurt Arthur, you have Merlin to deal with. She, just like Arthur, knew, now, all of what Merlin was and what he was meant to be.

"He accepts you," she said, quite out of the blue. But not really, Merlin didn't respond though. He did note that she didn't sound angry, or have her usual edge. "Do you believe him?"

"Yes," he answered, simply. He was busy tightening the loops on the saddles and checking them. Morgana was wrestling around, he could hear her, but he didn't fear her getting away. He could stop her.

"You truly believe that he accepts you being a sorcerer?" she asked, sounding a bit more savage now, but not more than how she used to get, when she was upset or passionate about something. It made Merlin miss those days. When he counted her as a friend. "And that he…loves you?"

Merlin stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. "Yes," he said, seriously. "I believe that he loves me."

Morgana looked pained for a moment, maybe it was that her bines were too tight. "How can this be?" she asked. "He was raised by Uther to hate sorcerers, to track and kill our kind!"

"Arthur has never been like his father," Merlin shrugged. "I remember a time when you believed that too."

"Things change," she barked, jerking to look at the tree she was being held to.

"The only thing that's changed is you," Merlin turned back to the horses then. Leaving well enough alone, there was no point discussing this with her. She would never see reason. In her mind, she was doing the right thing, even if that meant hurting so many people she used to care about.

Arthur returned soon after that. Clutching a sack full of berries and grinning like a fool, one might say. Merlin smiled at him as he saw him approaching.

"Now, I don't think they're poisonous," Arthur said, kissing Merlin's temple and dropping the sack into his arms. "But at least we'll die together if they are."

"I thought you were an extraordinary outdoors men," Merlin teased, taking a berry from the sack because, no matter what he was actually saying, he trusted Arthur's judgment. "Not so keen on your abilities now, are we?"

"I was distracted," Arthur confessed, looking grave for a second, before grinning again.

"Oh, were you?" Merlin's smile didn't filature any. "By what?"

"You," Arthur winked and walked away, over to his horse.

"I wasn't even there!" Merlin argued.

"Minor details," Arthur waved him off. He took a look at Morgana then, still there and watching them. The King turned more serious suddenly. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, I think so."

The journey back to Camelot took a lot longer than the journey out. Mostly because of Morgana. Taking a prisoner when it was only two people, even if one was a king and the other a sorcerer. There were still only two horses and Merlin had to ride with Morgana, in fear she would try to do something to Arthur, if she were close enough. And neither he nor Arthur were cruel enough to make her walk the whole way.

Both Leon and Gwen were waiting on the steps when they arrived back in town, the next morning. The both of them looked relieved and to Merlin's surprise, Gwen hugged him first, instead of Arthur.

"I was so worried about you two!" she said, into his ear, as she pulled away. "The next time Arthur has some sort of half-baked idea about running off to danger, will you please talk him out of it?"

"I'll do my best, but it's not easy…he never listens to me," he smiled at her. To which, she laughed and then looked at Morgana. Merlin pretended not to notice the sadness Gwen had in her eyes. Watching, as Leon and now Gwaine too, were taking her to the cells.

"How did you mange to capture her?" Gwen asked, once the three were beyond the doors. "The last I saw her she tried to kill me and then, disappeared into nothing."

Merlin remembers that, it was only a few months ago and he was _there_. He doesn't say any of this to Gwen, he just shrugs. "It's a long story."

Arthur sweeps over only a second later, he places a hand on Merlin's back, smiling at him and ignoring Gwen entirely. "I must go deal with our…guest," he rolls his eyes and then turns to look at Gwen. "Guinevere," he says, and he walks away. Just like that. Merlin stares after him for a second and then at Gwen.

He pretends he doesn't see the sadness in her eyes this time either.

He feels terrible for some reason. It doesn't quite dull the happiness he still feels, but it has definitely lessened it. He walked into Gaius' chambers with his head hung and before he could even open his mouth to call Gaius, he was engulfed in a hug.

"I was worried about you, Merlin!" he got a hit in the head suddenly and he yelped, looking up with eyebrows knitted. "Well," Gaius urged him on. "What happened?"

"We captured Morgana," he says, rubbing the spot on his head.

"And…?"

"And he knows," Merlin told him, gravely, with a long sigh, just to punish him for the smack. Merlin sure as hell didn't deserve that! Sometimes Gaius shows his affection just as well as Arthur does.

"Merlin…" Gaius looked scared for a second. Eyes sweeping over Merlin for answers. Merlin couldn't take it anymore and grinned. Becoming breathless again with the happiness he felt inside. "Merlin…" Gaius said again, more fond this time. "What happened?"

So, Merlin told him. Well…most of it.

It wasn't until late that Merlin finally headed to the king's chambers. He had to bathe and change his clothes, because he smelled like warms and dirt and other outside like things. He hoped Arthur had done all of this too, and wasn't angry because Merlin didn't show up to help him. Talking to Gaius took a lot longer than he had expected, but he had a lot to say and Gaius, very pleased with the outcome of their trip, asked a lot of questions.

But when Merlin entered the king's chambers, Arthur wasn't there. It was a bit odd, honestly. He tried not to worry too much, if anything happened with Morgana, someone would have come and get him…wouldn't they?

_Of course they would._ He told himself. Walking over to the window, he leaned against the frame and looked out at the darkening city of Camelot. He saw a flash of white light, so suddenly it startled him back. His mind when to the cells…but it was cut off by a knocking on the window.

Against the dark of the night, he saw a white baby dragon, tapping her snout on the windowpanes. Merlin laughed and surged forward, opening the window. Aithusa flew in.

"Did you follow us home?" he asked, reaching out to pet her. She bobbed her head against his hand, making content noises. "Why don't you like staying with Kilgharrah?"

She made a sound that sounded a lot like _"I don't know,"_ sort of…maybe Merlin was just imaging things. He certainly could see why she didn't like spending time with The Great Dragon though, he liked to talk in riddles a lot. He had annoyed Merlin more than once before.

"You had better get out of here, though; I don't think the king would like a baby dragon in his chambers."

At this, she started zipping around the room, under the bed and behind Arthur's changing screen. Like she might be looking for said king.

"He's not here," Merlin told her. She froze and landed on Arthur's bed. Merlin watched as she hopped around on it for a moment, before curling up like a cat and closing her blue eyes. "Oh no, you can't sleep there!"

But the slight _hmmm_ noises coming from the dragon shut him up promptly and he sighed. Shaking his head as he fell into one of Arthur's red chairs. He would just let her sleep for a few minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

He walked down the steps quickly, cape flowing behind him. Said cape, that someone made him put on after his bath, to make him look more kingly, or whatever it might be that capes do for you. Arthur surely thought capes were a lot more fun when he was a child, now they just got underfoot. Especially when you are trying to maneuver your manservant into your bed. But that was not the problem right now. However, he hoped it would be later.

He took a deep breath as he reached the cells. He paused there to steady himself, before walking down the long line of empty cells, until he spotted Leon and Gwaine.

He heard Gwaine saying _, "My lady,"_ in the voice he usually used when he was trying to seduce someone. Arthur didn't even want to know and decided to ignore it.

"Sire," Leon acknowledged him and pulled Gwaine back from the cell door. Gwaine looked at bit puzzled at Arthur, but said nothing to him.

"I would like a word alone with my sister," Arthur told them. Leon nodded and pulled Gwaine along as they walked away. Arthur watched them go, until they were only shadows, before turning back to Morgana. She sat on the ground, hair knotted, skin pale. There was a patch of dirt on her face.

"You cannot keep me in here for long!" she bit at him.

"We will keep you there as long as it takes," he told her, sternly. She laughed, darkly, throwing her head back. Like she was taunting him.

"No matter if you have Emrys, I will still find a way-"

"Merlin, his name is Merlin, Morgana…"

"You are only using him to keep your sorry excuse of a person alive!" she spit, looking at Arthur like he was the dirt on her boot. Though, that was never far off from how she used to look at him. "You make him think you love him, when you have no more use for him you will-"

"You're wrong," Arthur stopped her. "I love Merlin with…everything in me. Nothing will ever change that, nothing you say or what all of Camelot might say."

"You are willing to risk it all for him?" she asked, skeptical. But if only she knew, just how much her words were true. It seemed to show on his face, all he would do for Merlin, she stopped talking for a moment and stared at him. "He's a sorcerer…"

"That doesn't matter, Morgana, it never has," Arthur told her. "I love him, I would never do anything to hurt him," he paused for a second, not sure if he should continue. But then, he did anyway, having nothing to lose after all. "As I would never have hurt you, if you had only told me the truth."

"You would have handed me over to Uther in a second!" she snapped, shaking her head and sneering at him, all at once.

"I never handed over Merlin," he told her, still calmly. "I know you heard what I told him the other night, it was just as much for you as it was for him." He took a breath. "I would have helped you, we both could have helped you!"

Morgana looked hurt for a moment, like she might be regretting something, but it was gone so quickly. "None of that matters now, dear brother."

"But it does," he answered, maybe too quickly. She sneered once again. "I can still help you."

"You will do nothing for me but watch me burn!"

"I don't wish to see you dead, Morgana, and I don't want to be the one who kills you," he told her. He knew when to give up, years of knight training tought him that. The art of battle, even the battle of words. He stepped back from the cells door, ready to turn and walk away. "I still care about you too much for that."

"So, you will just leave me to rot here?" she asked, eyes narrowing at him. He shrugged.

"That is for you to decide."

He took two, and then three steps away from the cell, ready to return to his chambers and hoped Merlin was there waiting for him. What he needed now more than anything was Merlin's comfort and warmth…well, warmth being his ridiculously cold toes in the morning. Arthur complained, but he really didn't mind warming him up.

"Why do you love him?" he heard from behind, he stopped and turned back to look at his sister.

"He made me a better man," Arthur told her. "Helped me build a Camelot I want to live in." He didn't wait for a reply, he didn't want to hear it, even if she had one. He walked away. Back to the stairs.

Once he was in his chambers, he grinned at Merlin, who dozed in a chair. He walked over and ruffled the mans hair. Merlin jerked awake and looked up at Arthur and smiled this dopey short of smile, that, Arthur normally nearly died from.

"There you are," Merlin said, standing up, a bit wobbly. "I was worried."

"Looks like it," Arthur couldn't hide the grin. "I missed you earlier, I had to bathe all by myself."

Merlin blushed a bit and shrugged. "I was talking to Gaius and had to bathe myself and stuff…I thought you were busy."

Arthur shrugged. "What if you bathed here from now on?"

"I'd like that, but…all my clothes are in Gaius' chambers and-"

"Well," Arthur grinned again. "What if all your clothes were here?"

"That would be really annoying to have to come all the way up here just to-"

"Merlin," Arthur stopped him, shaking his head. He couldn't deny the swelling he felt in his chest at this idiots rambles, _his idiot_. "Merlin, what if all of your things were here?"

"I don't-"

"I want you move into my chambers, Merlin," Arthur told him, sternly. He had already long since been thinking about this. Their relationship needed to move forward. Now that everything was out in the open, there would be no more secretes or worries between them.

"You want me to…?" Merlin muttered. "But…"

"I'm not asking," Arthur told him. "I want you here. I want to wake up to you and fall asleep next to you. I hate that you have to leave early each morning."

"But," Merlin said. A bit slow, it happens a lot. For such a powerful sorcerer, he was a bit of a dolt at times. "What reason would you give for me moving in here?"

"The truth," Arthur shrugged, with another grin. "It might be rather refreshing to finally tell the truth, for once." He wrapped his arms around Merlin's middle, bringing him close. "I know that might be hard for you. With you being the master of lies and all."

"Shut up…" Merlin mumbled, laying his head down on Arthur's shoulder.

"First, _Merlin_ , that is my word, and second…you truly are a terrible liar," Arthur ran his heads up and down Merlin's back, eying his four poster bed with intent. Of mostly sleep, but maybe far more fun activities in the morning. One could only hope. "Thank god, now I can finally berate you about all of the horrid lies…it's like you weren't even trying!"

"Maybe I wasn't…"

"Couldn't have been."

Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur's neck. He quite liked that, but suddenly, something white caught his eye. "Merlin…" he said, slowly. "Why the hell is there a baby dragon in my bed?"

"Right, about that," Merlin stammered. "It doesn't look like we'll be sleeping in our bed tonight..."


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin jittered with nerves as he walked down the hall, looking for Arthur. A servant had said he went this way a while ago and Merlin didn't know where else to look. He walked down the stairs and didn't have to argue with any guards to let him through, because there wasn't any there. Merlin didn't like this one bit.

But he calmed down just as soon as he heard Arthur's voice, talking calmly and perfectly fine. He was talking to Morgana and beamed when Merlin came closer. He gave a look to Morgana, who was standing up, leaning against the cell door, and looking rather put upon. Merlin didn't want to know why right now.

"It's time for the feast, Arthur."

Arthur nodded and took Merlin's hand. Morgana watched them go, he could feel her eyes on them, but he did his best to ignore it.

What Merlin didn't understand was why Arthur thought he needed to throw a feast to announce their relationship. Granted, it was only a feast for their friends, for now. But that was bad enough.

"What sort of lie did you tell them to get them to agree to this?" Merlin asked, as they walked up the second set of stairs. He remembered when they had dropped Arthur's uncle on these exact steps.

"I'm the king, I didn't have to lie, I just simply told them to attend," Arthur explained. "And that there was nothing to worry about, but we all needed to talk about a matter of great importance."

"Oh yes, because the N _othing to worry about matter of great importance_ feasts, are always the best," Merlin chided. "They all probably think you're dying."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"No, I don't really fancy it, thanks…"

He could almost hear Arthur roll his eyes and then they separated, walking the rest of the way to the feast apart. They weren't angry or anything, this was how they always talked to each other. But Merlin knew Arthur wanted to talk to the others before they go waltzing in holding hands. Merlin did miss the connection though, and the thought of being able to have that all the time, made the idea of the _Nothing to worry about matter of great importance_ feast seem a bit less scary.

When they got there, everyone was already sitting at the feasting table and looking like they were all about to get their heads chopped off. Merlin uttered a _"See,"_ in Arthur's ear as he sat at the head of the table. Arthur glared at him. He smirked and sat down next to Leon at the table.

"There is a matter I would like to discuss before we start eating," Arthur said, acting like a bloody damn king even to his friends. "I think it was quite obvious, my affections for Guinevere…"

Merlin perked up at this. _Guinevere?_ Where exactly was he going with this? It seemed Gwen didn't know either. And Leon tensed next to him. Merlin glared Arthur's way.

"And although I do truly love Guinevere, she was not the only one I had feelings for."

Merlin took in a small breath. He, of all people, did not want any surprises tonight. It seemed Leon felt the same next to him, letting out his own small breath.

"I know this may come as a surprise," Arthur continued. "But I-"

"Um…" Gwaine said, raising his hand and making Arthur stop talking, so that he could glare nastily at Gwaine. "I hate to interrupt this clearly, very rehearsed and brilliant speech Merlin probably wrote for you. But if this is about how you've been shagging the living daylights out of Merlin, we already know."

Merlin's mouth fell open. So he _was_ going to be surprised tonight. And honestly, he found it hard not to laugh. If not at Gwaine's boldness, but Arthur's face. He looked like someone just slapped him with a glove.

"How the hell would you know?!" Arthur spat at him. Annoyed, Gwaine had ruined his speech. That, acatully, Merlin hadn't written for him.

"Oh, come on, mate!" Gwaine groaned. "You've been shagging him everywhere!" Gwaine looked at Elayn, whom chuckled lightly. "Like the Armory."

"And broom cupboards," Percival added.

"Hall ways," Gwen was quick to add after that.

"You have not exactly been discreet…my Lord," Leon finished, with a small, blushing smile. Merlin laughed openly at that and Gwaine nodded his way. He was rather embarrassed, he had to admit, but he was clearly taking this better than Arthur.

"You all think you are very smart, don't you?!" he barked, standing up, shaking his finger at all of them. "But I assume you did not know that Merlin was a sorcerer! Or did you all know that as well?!"

Arthur pointed his finger at Merlin, like Merlin had committed a crime. And he had, several of them, but still. He didn't like this one bit at all.

"Arthur..."

This was _not_ what they were supposed to tell them. Merlin wasn't ready for everyone to know just yet. What the hell was Arthur doing? Just because of his stupid pride being hurt? Really? Merlin was offended. He had told Arthur that they weren't being very careful all along.

"He's…a what?" Leon was the first to ask, shrinking away from Merlin, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Not so clever now, are we?" Arthur grinned, and took his seat once again. "Now, if you all would kindly stop being so arrogant, I will explain."

Merlin found that a bit rich coming from Arthur, who clearly thought he needed to be on top of knowing things around here. He would tell him off later, but for now he did listen to Arthur tell all of their friends about how he had known Merlin was a sorcerer, because it was still nice to hear, the second time around.

After they had eaten and they were all too full to do much but whine about how much they ate. Arthur pulled Gwen aside, speaking to her privately by the windows. Merlin watched them. They had hugged, so he figured everything would be alright. He definitely didn't want to lose Gwen as a friend. And didn't want to hurt her either.

"Merlin," he heard Leon say and he turned back to look at him. "I am sorry I reacted so poorly when Arthur announced what you were…I mean, that you have magic. I have been raised to hate it all my life."

"It's alright, Leon," Merlin smiled at him. "I understand."

"I want you to know," Leon patted him on the shoulder then, like he would any other knight. Showing Merlin, just by doing that, that everything was going to be alright between them."I think you are good for Arthur, he needs you. And now, I know truly how much."

"I will always protect him," Merlin told him, just so he knew, just so he didn't have any doubts. It didn't seem like Leon did though, he smiled.

"I know you will. As will I," he truned to the others. "As we all will. We will protect both of you."

"Thanks, Leon."

"Oh, for god sake!" Gwaine shouted then. "Would you all stop being so sappy, you lot are making me sick!"

"Maybe it was the six chicken legs you ate," Percival grinned, slapping Gwiane on the back.

"Arthur ate seven…" Merlin came to Gwaine's rescue. Because he had thought Leon was being a bit sappy. Not that he minded any.

"It was eight," Arthur said from behind, coming back and sitting at the table. "But who is really counting?"

"Merlin," Gwen said, plopping back into her seat. "He's always counting."

"It's not Arthur's fault he's king now and fat…most kings are fat," Merlin grinned Arthur's way.

"I am _not_ fat!"

"Keep telling yourself that, _my love_!" Merlin teased and got a round of _awe's_ from Gwaine and Elyan. It made Merlin grin bigger and Arthur roll his eyes.

"Shut up, all of you!"

**XXX**

"Hello!" Merlin called through the room and got no answer. For the second time. Dammit, it figures. Today was an important Round Table meeting and he couldn't find anyone. Not Arthur, not-

There was a creek and Merlin stopped, turning around in the room, toward the door. "Hello!" he yelled, but no answer came.

He sprinted through the halls, trying to find her in time. _Where the hell was she?!_

He had to give up before long though, because he had no choice but to attend the meeting as well and if she was going to be late, or not show up. That was really not Merlin's problem. He took the stairs two at a time and nearly three at time when he noticed Arthur standing there, at the bottom of the last stairwell

"There you go," he said, out of breath. "I've been looking for you."

"Did you find her?" Arthur asked, glaring at Merlon's out of breath state.

"I didn't…"

"Is there anything you are actually capable _of_ doing?" Arthur barked at him, glaring daggers and really, Merlin did _not_ have time for this today.

"Putting up with you!"

"Oh wel-"

"Are you looking for me?" came a rich voice and Arthur stopped talking and turned around to face his sister. So did Merlin. Morgana glowed with an emerald, green dress on and had Gwaine on her arm like a toy. He grinned too and looked far too happy for his own good.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur snapped at her. She looked unimpressed as ever, shrugging. "For the love of god…" Arthur moaned.

"Sorry, I was keeping her busy," Gwaine smirked. "Like to say it won't happen again, but…"

"I do not want to hear this!" Arthur scolded them. "We are all late and I'm the king!"

"For now…" Morgana smiled, petting her brother's belly, as she and Gwaine walked by. Merlin stepped forward at this point and offered his hand to Arthur. He took it.

They walked into the room hand in hand and sat at the table, addressing their friends and court members. Arthur let go of Merlin and stood up.

"Today, is a very special day in Camelot, "he said, smiling down at Merlin and then other to Morgana. "Today marks three years since magic has returned to our kingdom. And tonight, we will feast knowing that we will never be enemies again. Magic is our friend, in our hearts and we know, now more than ever, that it is, and can be a force for good."

"I wrote that," Merlin piped up and everyone at the table laughed.

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur bit at him, but was smiling all the same. "Sir Leon," he said then, sitting back down. "The reports, please…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: THERE IT IS! It's finished, for now. I don't know when I will get the other part up, Which will be called To Plight One's Troth. So yeah, I think you can probably figure out what that's about, but for now...I am done. I hope you liked the ending. (But it's not really the ending, so it's okay.) I liked it enough. It was alright.)
> 
> By the way, Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it!


End file.
